The Talon of God
The Talon of God is the final story mission in Borderlands 2. Walkthrough Objectives *Go to Eridium Blight *Meet Claptrap *Follow Claptrap *Defend Claptrap *Continue alone *Find Jack *Defeat the Warrior *Call Moonshot *Let Lilith kill Jack (optional) *Kill Handsome Jack *End this Strategy This mission involves finally killing Handsome Jack and The Warrior. Before setting off, the players are given a chance to hear endgame dialogue from characters around Sanctuary that culminates in receiving an item of blue rarity from each Sanctuary mission provider NPC at the end of their monologues; Tannis gives a Relic, Zed a shield, Scooter a shotgun or grenade mod, Hammerlock a sniper rifle, Moxxi an SMG, and Marcus an assault rifle. Each of these mission objectives to talk to them will be checked off the list not when actually talked to, but when the item is accepted. Then the Vault Hunters must travel to the Eridium Blight to meet Claptrap and defend him while he opens the gate to Hero's Pass. In Hero's Pass the Vault Hunters must fight though a multitude of Hyperion robots and personnel, for a short time assisted by Mordecai and Brick, to reach the Vault of the Warrior. Upon this red-hot lava-filled stage, the final confrontation takes place between the Vault Hunters, Jack, and ultimately The Warrior. Jack uses holograms as an easy-to-kill distraction, and personal Shield Surveyors to protect him while he attacks. After Jack is defeated, he will force the Vault Key into a fitted slot below and summon The Warrior. The Warrior uses fire and his tail to attack from one of three positions; he can also walk across the stage to inflict major damage from stepping on Vault Hunters. Volcanic crystalisks spawn throughout the fight as well, providing targets for a Second Wind, and providing an occasional source of fresh ammunition. The brightest part of the Warrior's chest can also be hit for Second Winds and critical hits. Once the Warrior is killed, the Vault Hunters may endure an angry speech from a dying Jack about the impossibility of his defeat. His diatribe can be cut short with a gun or melee attack, or alternately talking to Lilith causes her to end Jack's life and secures the optional objective. Regardless of how Jack is finished, there will be a substantial quantity of loot dropped from both Jack and the Warrior. Jack drops a unique head customization, Handsome Jack's Mask. Completion :"Minion - we defeated Jack, destroyed the Warrior, and saved Pandora! If that doesn't deserve a high-five, NOTHING does!" Notes *There is a glitch where if you tip Moxxi enough that she gives you either Good Touch or Bad Touch before talking to her, a gun will appear in her hand after taking the Touch gun, effectively giving you 2 guns for her part of the mission. *A teaser cutscene follows Jack's demise, depicting several Eridian vaults hidden on other worlds. *The completion of this mission unlocks True Vault Hunter Mode. *The completion of this mission unlocks the "Cool Story Bro" achievement/trophy (both means of slaying Jack are valid). *In True Vault Hunter Mode every NPC item will be at level 50 except the one given by Marcus; his weapon will be level 47. *After a map showing the locations of other Vaults appears, Lilth says "No rest for the wicked" a reference to the intro song from Borderlands 1 "Ain't No Rest For The Wicked." by Cage The Elephant. After that it'll cut to the credits. Category:Borderlands 2 Missions